Miyuki Chan in Host Club Land
by Gracie Facie
Summary: A new scholarship student shows up at the school, and she happens to be related to a host! After one of Renge's famous rants, she is turned into a host and forcefully paired with Mori. What's next? Ch. 7: Mori and Miyu, under the stars....
1. Chapter 1: Miyuki Who? ? ?

I love Ouran High School Host Club. I've been watching it on demand and it's like the greatest thing ever! This is a story I've been writing, I hope you enjoy it!

Plus, for those of you who don't recognize the pun intended in the title, Miyuki-Chan in Wonderland was a manga created by Clamp. I figured since the Character's name was Miyuki, then manga buffs would get the joke.

* * *

**Miyuki-Chan in Host Club Land**

"She's a fairly new development," Hikaru commented. Kaoru looked up from his book and turned to where his brother was looking.

"Oh, yeah, the new girl." Kaoru said. "She's kinda cute. It's a shame she can't afford the uniform. Though with her complexion she'd be wise to not wear it anyway."

"She's a scholarship student like Haruhi, right?"

"Yup. I heard she's average middle-class."

"She's tall."

"I'd say 5 foot 10."

"She seems introverted. I haven't heard her say anything since she got here."

"She's just new. Give her time."

"Bit of a bookworm."

"Hello, she's a scholarship student."

"Well, why hasn't she come to the host club yet?" The twins looked up at Tamaki Suoh, who had popped out of nowhere and was looking overdramatic as usual.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Boss, this is--" Kaoru tried to say.

"Why hasn't she visited? Even Scholarship students need the company of handsome young men at some point!"

"Boss, why--" Hikaru tried.

"It is an insult! Why, if I weren't such a gentleman, I'd walk right over there and--"

"What are you doing here, Senpai?" The three of them turned to see a very ticked off Haruhi.

"Oh, Haruhi, I--"

"This is the first-year's classroom," She continued. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, well, you see--"

"Out! Go to your own classroom right now, Senpai!" She shouted.

"Y-yes, sir!" Tamaki said, then slunk away in his usual cloud of emo. They watched him leave the classroom, then she turned on the twins.

"What were you guys talking about, anyway? He seemed pretty riled up."

"The new girl," They choroused.

"Oh, Miyuki-san. She seems nice, why were you talking about her?"

"Well, just look at her. Messy, shoulder-length black hair--" Kaoru started.

"--chocolate brown eyes like Kyoya-Senpai's--" Hikaru continued.

"And a body with more curves than a highway." Kaoru finished.

"She's a babe," They said in unison.

"Really? That's it?" Haruhi said, and sighed. "I should've expected that."

* * *

"She was SO 5 foot 11!" Hikaru argued.

"Nah, she was wearing heeled boots. 5 foot 10." Kaoru countered. Haruhi sighed. They'd been having this argument over Miyuki's height since lunchtime and it was getting old.

"Would you guys stop fighting already? Just measure her and get it over with!" She finally interjected as they walked up the stairs towards music room 3.

"Oh, well, that would require her consent," Hikaru answered.

"Which would be diffucult to obtain for such a ridiculous request," Kaoru said, pulling open the door to the host club.

"Plus, she'd have to be--" The twins began, but stopped at the startling sight before them. "--here."

Miyuki was sitting at one of the tables with Kyoya, sipping from a teacup, completely unfazed by the intrusion.

"I'm sure they'll be glad to hear it," Kyoya was saying. He looked up at them upon their arrival. "Ah, look who it is. I believe you are in the same class as our guest, correct?"

"Y-yes," Haruhi said, snapping out of her shock. "I don't think we've introduced ourselves, though. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Nice to meet you," Miyuki said, getting up and shaking Haruhi's hand. "My name is Miyuki Ohtori."

There was a silence.

"I'm glad to finally meet you," She added.

"Oh--oh--ohtori?!?!?!" Haruhi and the twins shouted in unison.

"As in, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, yes, of course." Kyoya said, standing up and walking over, looking a bit irritated. "Miyu IS my cousin, after all."

"B-but..." Haruhi stammered, looking dizzy and confused.

"What, you don't believe me? Can't you see the family resemblance?" He put an arm around Miyuki's shoulder and pulled her close for comparison.

"They--they look like twins!" The twins gasped while Haruhi's mind went into overload and she slid to the floor.

"But...you're a scholarship student," Haruhi said. "Why would you need to be a scholarship student if you have the Ohtori family's wealth?"

"Oh, that's easy," She said, sitting back down. "My dad refused the family fortune years before any of us were born. He insisted on making his own money, said it would be more satisfying that way. He thought the whole super-rich thing was superficial."

"Yes, her mother wasn't too thrilled," Kyoya added.

"Hey, this sandwich is great, what's on it?" She asked.

"Caviar, of course," Kyoya answered. Miyu turned a slightly revulsive shade of green and ran as fast as she could to the nearest window where she proceeded to cough and sputter uncontrollably. "Obviously we have hospitably extended our wealth to her and her brothers, and we even offered to pay her tuition here, but she insisted on doing it herself. It's just the way her father raised her."

"In other words, my big fat pride won't let me take charity. If I can't get myself in, then I don't want to be in." Miyu said, coming back from the window.

"That logic of yours," Kyoya said, shaking his head. "Your father raised you like a barabarian."

"No, he raised me like a normal person." She said.

"Does Tamaki-Senpai know about all this?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, he found out just before you guys did," Kyoya answered, scribbling something on his clipboard.

"You shoulda seen his face," Miyu said. "It was priceless. First he was like 'whaaat?' and then he kinda freaked out. Hahahahaha.....haaaaaa....."

"They....they're nothing alike." The twins whispered to Haruhi.

* * *

Oh? a cousin? Kyo-chan's been keeping a secret? What will become of this new addition? Which member will she fall for? Will Kyoya go easy on her with money-related things cuz they're related? Will Tamaki ever not be out of the loop?

Find out next time!

Please review, I'd like to know if it's any good before I continue.


	2. Chapter 2: Renge Rants On

* * *

I don't know what you guys think of this yet, mostly because nobody's reviewed yet, so I'm gonna go ahead and post the second chapter and see how you like it, because the first chapter was a little boring...

* * *

"So, you're Kyo-chan's cousin?" Hunny asked. "I'm Mitsukuni Huninozuka, and this is Takeshi Morinozuka. It's so cool that you're here! Isn't it cool, Takeshi?"

"Hm." Mori said, looking at the newest addition to their group.

"Hey, Miyu-chan, do you want some cake?" Hunny asked.

"M...miyu-chan?" Miyuki said. "Wait--"

"We have chocolate, and we have strawberry, and we even have Tiramisu!"

"I can't really--"

"Don't worry, you won't get cavities!" Hunny said, pulling her by the arm towards the table.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Mori said automatically. Miyuki looked back at him as Hunny dragged him away, and for a split second they locked eyes. Mori felt a weird jump in his mind as something pulled at the corner of his mind. Had he...met her before?"

"Takeshi, are you coming or not?" Hunny called as he slapped a huge peice of chocolate cake onto Miyuki's plate.

"Oh, yes." He walked over just in time to see Hunny look from his strawberry cake to the chocolate cake in from of Miyuki, who was looking at the cake as if she had never seen a piece that big. "Mitsukuni, if you want to trade, just ask."

"Would you?" Hunny said, hearts in his eyes.

"No need to trade, just take it! My body can't handle too many sweets anyway. I might get sick."

Hunny, of course, had heard nothing after 'take it' and was already shoveling the two pieces of cake into his mouth. Miyuki watched him in awe as he finished.

"B-but....wh-where does he....But he's so tiny...." She said, looking confused.

"They're all insane. You get used to it." Haruhi said, putting a plate of finger sandwiches in front of her. "Here, these have much less sugar than cake."

"Thank y--"

"Say, Miyuki-san," Tamaki began, popping out of nowhere and causing her to drop a sandwich. "I've had a thought. Maybe you should join our host club. Whaddya say?"

"What?" Haruhi asked, clearly annoyed by Tamaki's tactlessness.

"But boss," The twins choroused. "We can't do that."

"She's not like Haruhi," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty hard to cover up a rack like that."

"Be polite!" Haruhi said, smacking them both over their heads with a magazine. Miyuki blushed and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Oh, but with this idea, there be no need to." Tamaki reasoned.

"Oh, I see," Kyoya said. "A girl host. It'd be a real moneymaker. Girls need girl talk, guys are also more desperate and will pay a lot more. everyone could use a girl host once in a while."

"What, so now I'm your whore, is that it?" Miyu hissed.

"No, but you are useful to us."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A powerful motor was heard and Renge came up on a platform through the floorboards.

"What the fuck?" Miyu squeaked and fell back. Mori caught her and steadied her. "I thought this was a music room?"

"I hear ya," Haruhi sighed.

"A BRILLIANT IDEA!" Renge shouted. "But, as always, you fail to recognize it's full potential. There are several characters that Miss Ohtori can benefit from in anime, one of which is Yuri. Guys will flock from all sides of the school to see her on a date with a woman. Just as the twins excite the girls, She must be able to excite the men, who, as kyoya has said, are much more desperate and will pay more."

"I have to do what?" Miyu whispered to Haruhi.

"Now, that is just one possibility! There is also the strong female love interest. You know her, you love her, you want to BE her! Like Hilda from Outlaw Star, she could be a tough guy who doesn't need a man, or like Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist, she could be a friend from the past who acts tough but is really head over heels in love, or even like Fay Valentine from Cowboy Bebop, she could be the sexy bad girl just looking for love! Either way, the female love interest is always an envy to girls around the world. They want her confidence, her fearlessness!"

"What....is she talking about?" Miyu squeaked.

"She'll run out of steam soon," Said the twins.

"Now, to play the strong woman," Renge said, and pulled Miyu up onto the platform "You have to be outspoken and independant, not taking anyone's crap!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't just grab me and pull me around, you big pile of crazy!"

"PERFECT!" Renge squealed. "I envy you already!"

Miyu looked pleadingly at her cousin, who just smirked and pushed his glasses up.

"Actually, Miyu, this sounds like it could bring in quite a bit of cash for us. I'm afraid I can't stop this."

"Now for the look!" Renge shrieked, and grabbed Miyu by the collar. She dragged her off into another room.

"Another victim," Hikaru sighed.

"What a crying shame," Kaoru added.

"Although," They mused together. "She could be our new toy."

* * *

Haruhi and the twins sat at a table playing Old Maid. For the past four hours, they had been watching Renge 'coach' poor Miyu into her role. Tamaki was trying to be supportive, Kyoya was scribbling away, trying to figure out exactly how much this could make him, and Mori was tucking Hunny in for his afternoon nap.

"No! You are a strong woman! You can hold your own against the world! You don't need men! Yet, secretly you crave the affection!"

"I feel like a puppet," Miyu said. She had been forced to put on a tank top and tight black jeans, paired with a leather jacket and knee-high boots.

"Well, you seem to have it down, maybe you're ready now?" Renge asked herself.

"Wait, didn't you say something about a love interest?" Haruhi asked before she could stop herself. Miyu gave her a tearful look like she'd been betrayed. Renge paused for a moment, looking at Haruhi.

"Yes! Yes of course!" She shrieked. "A lover, but who? Obviously Kyoya is out of the question. We don't need any more incest. Speaking of which, the twins have each other. Tamaki is the LONELY prince, so that won't do, and Hunny and Haruhi are too adorable for her. So that just leaves..."

All eyes turned to Mori, who had just entered the conversation.

"Hm?" He looked at them, utterly confused.

"OF COURSE!" Renge jumped atop a table and pointed to Mori. "It's perfect!Tall, dark, and mysterious is just what she needs to perk her curiousity! He is an ice king, needing someone to melt his heart and get him to open up, whereas she needs a softspoken but strong man to love her into submission! It's a two-way ice-breaking romance!"

"Love me.....into submission...." Miyu repeated. "Okay, I'm out of here." She turned to leave.

"Miyu." There was a spark of light reflected of of Kyoya's glasses. "Remember when we went on that beach trip two years ago..."

"O-on second thought, maybe I'll stay. Who knows? It could be fun!" She said, walking back robotically. Then she muttered to herself: "I could've gone to Lobellia, but NOOOOOOOOO....."

"So are you in?" Renge asked.

"Only if Mori's down." She sighed.

"OF COURSE HE IS!!!!! Now, about your entrance..."

Meanwhile, Mori sits in the corner. Nobody asked his opinion....

* * *

"Oh, Tamaki!" The girl squealed. "You spoil us! How could anything else happen today?"

"Oh, it will be interesting, to say the least. It'll happen any minute now, just watch."

"What is it, Tamaki-Senpai?" The other girl asked.

"Tell us!"

"I must be silent, lest the surprise be ruined for my beautiful princesses."

"Oh, Tamaki!"

The door slammed open, all heads turned to the figure in the doorway. Miyu stood there with fire in her eyes. A whisper ran through the crowd as Mori stood to greet her.

"Where is he?" She hissed, low so that people had to strain to hear it.

"Can I help you?" Mori asked. Everyone held their breath, waiting for her response. She looked at him and seemed to cool down a bit.

"I'm just looking for my cousin," She said, looking away. "I have a bone to pick with him."

"I'm afraid Kyoya isn't here at the moment." Another whisper ran through the crowd at the mention of her relation to Kyoya.

"Well, then I guess I don't need to be here," She said, and turned to leave.

"Wait." Mori grabbed her by the wrist as she went to leave. "You are Miyuki Ohtori?" She looked at her wrist, obviously tried to escape but couldn't, then looked at him.

"Yes." The girls were whispering amongst themselves at the scene before them. "Now, if you would kindly release me--"

"Miss Ohtori," Mori continued. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not--" She was interrupted by her stomach growling, very loudly at that.

"Why don't you wait for Kyoya to come back and eat with us, Miss Ohtori?" A whisper shivered through the crowd at how much Mori had been talking.

"Call me Miyuki-san." She said, and pulled her wrist free. She walked over to an empty table and sat down. Mori stayed where he was, hands in his pockets, looking at her. Then he returned to his table.

"She's so cool!" Someone whispered.

"It's a match made in heaven!"

Mori sat quietly at his table. He hadn't acted for a second.

* * *

"Kehehehehehehehehehe........"

"Um, Kyoya-Senpai?" The girls at table 4 asked. "What are you doing under the table?"

His glasses glinted as he pushed them up. He crawled out from under the table, then stood up.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe my cousin is here..." He walked away, a video camera glinting slightly in his hand...

* * *

LOL oh Kyoya....

Please review! Was it good? Bad? Terrible? What can I fix? Conctructive criticism please!

Ow, I'm sunburned like a mofo....


	3. Chapter 3: No Sweets, No Sweat

So you guys are enjoying this so far, I take it. I think that Miyu is a tad bi-polar....Well then, here's the next chapter, all ready for ya!

* * *

"She's here again!"

"She's sitting with Kyoya!"

"She should sit with Mori-Senpai!"

"Um....Mori-Senpai?" Mori looked at the second-year girl he was sitting with. "That girl, do you...know her?"

"Hm." Mori looked up at the ceiling. "Not really. But she seems....familiar." The girl blushed and shivered.

"Oh, it's just perfect, Senpai!" She squealed.

"Hm? And how is that?" She didn't answer, just blushed some more and smiled.

"Um...Kyoya-Senpai?" Kyoya looked up from his clipboard at the thre girls now standing in front of him.

"Yes? How may I help you?" He asked, setting the clipboard down.

"Um..." The first one said, then fidgeted a bit.

"Say it, Kumiko!" The second one whispered.

"May we....talk with your cousin?" Kumiko finally blurted. Kyoya looked over at Miyu.

"Well, I do believe that's up to her, not me." Kyoya stood. "In fact, it's just as well. I need to finish making copies of the video I received of yesterday's events. They'll be on sale soon, $30 apiece." The girls all gasped.

"I want one!"

"Me too!"

"Can we order them now???"

"Of course you can preorder them. However, it will be an extra twenty dollars."

"I'll pay!"

"Me too!"

"Twenty bucks is nothing!"

Miyu rolled her eyes. Her cousin was milking this, as usual. Did he ever leave business mode?

"Miyu-chan!" She looked to see Hunny, who was pulling on her arm. "Do you want some cake? Today we have angel food!"

"Thanks, Hunny-senpai, but I really can't." The girls began to disperse with their orders, happily chatting. Kyoya sat back down with his clipboard.

"Okay, then! We have Grasshopper cake, you want some of that?"

"No, I really--"

"Chocolate?"

"No, I--"

"Aw, c'mon! You hafta eat something!" Hunny said, giving her puppy eyes. "Are you saying you don't wanna eat with me?"

"She's diabetic, Hunny-senpai." Kyoya said, not even looking up from his clipboard.

"What? Diabetic?" Hunny said, tilting his head.

"It's true, I am. I'm sorry I can't eat sweets with you."

"Wha--what a horrible disease!" Hunny shouted, causing a few people to look. "You mean you can't have ANY sweets? EVER?"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite, Senpai." Haruhi said as she passed by. "Sometimes diabetics rely on sugar to stay conscious."

"Yes, there are times where I could faint if I don't have enough sugar in my system."

"Is now one of those times?" Hunny asked, eyes the size of dinner plates.

"No, but I promise when it is, you'll be the first to know. Then you and I can eat cake together, okay?"

"It's a deal!" Hunny said, then ran off to eat sweets with a group of girls two tables away.

"Check your insulin levels, Miyu," Kyoya said. "We don't want you fainting on the first day."

"Right," Miyu said, and took out a little box. She opened it, revealing a small set of diabetic tools. She sat down and got to work. "I wish Dad would let me use the ones your father makes. At least with those you don't have to prick your fingers...Ah!"

* * *

Miyu sighed as she plopped into a seat.

"Man, what a day..." She said, rubbing her neck.

"The first day is always the hardest," Tamaki said. "You get used to it all."

"12 requests today," Kyoya said. "Dear Miyu, you are a hit."

"I feel like I _was_ hit....." She mumbled. "ALOT."

"Here." Miyu looked up as Mori placed a teacup on the table next to her. "Unsweetened. For the relaxation of muscles."

"Thanks so much, Mori-Senpai!" She said, and took a sip. "Mmm...I'm relaxed already."

"It's good stuff, huh? Takeshi always has it after kendo practice." Hunny said, crawling up Mori to hang on his neck.

"Hey," Haruhi said in a tone of realization as she stacked a chair. "If she can be a girl, can't I be a girl?"

"At this point, revealing your gender would produce quite the scandal," Kyoya said. "Not only would we lose some valuable customers, it would also be fodder for those creeps in the newspaper club."

"Besides," Hikaru said. "If you were to come out as a girl..."

"...Boss would just try and dress you up in frilly stuff all the time," Kaoru finished.

"I think Haruhi should be able to express her feminimity!"

"Shut up," Kyoya and the twins said.

"But, my little girl should be able to--"

"SHUT UP!" They repeated, this time joined by Haruhi.

* * *

"Hey, Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Your cousin...Have I met her before?"

"You all have except for Haruhi. Although....That was a long, long time ago."

"I see..."

* * *

Well, there's a bit off a cliffhanger... GASP she's diabetic?

plus, they've all met her before?

**_No review no new chapter!_**

I need to know what's working and what isn't.


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Amusing: Part 1

I apologize for the majority of my writing being dialogue. It's where the funny is and I'm good at it (Maybe I should write screen plays?)

anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

_"You're Takeshi Morinozuka, right?" She asked. Mori, eight at this time, looked at the girl. She was about six, but he couldn't make out her exact features. "I like your dojo," She continued. "I want to go there but Daddy says we can't afford it."_

_"The dojo..." He said, almost to himself, thinking about Mitsukuni, who was working in his dojo right now._

_"Here," She said, and snapped him out of it. He looked at her, the snow swirling around her softly like petals. "I want you to look at my necklace!"_

_He took what she was holding out--a locket necklace on a gold chain. He opened it, but there were no pictures in it._

_"It's pretty..." He began. She opened her mouth to say something else, but then--_

_"Sweetie, I've told you a thousand times not to wander off when we're here," Came a voice. It came from a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. He picked the girl up and began to walk away. She had tears in her eyes and her arms reached out to Mori, who chased after in an attempt to give her her necklace back. But in the end he failed, and she walked off into the darkness, leaving Mori standing in the snow, determined to keep the necklace until he saw her again..._

"Takeshi, wake up!" Mori opened his eyes. Mitsukuni was standing on his bed, dressed in a t-shirt and overall shorts. His cuteness was overexaggerated by the adorable smile on his face. Mori sat up and rubbed his head. That dream...he remembered something about it....

"We're all going out today," Mitsukuni continued,, jumping up and down. Now whatever he had remembered about the dream was gone.

"Going out?" He asked, getting up to change out of his pajamas.

"Yeah! Don't you remember? Yeaterday we all decided that we're gonna go to the amusement park!"

"Yes. Of course." Mori said, pulling a plain white T-shirt out of his closet, along with a pair of jeans.

"No, don't wear that!" Mitsukuni said, and ran into his closet. "Wear this! With this! And....this jacket!"

"Okay..." Mori obediently took the t-shirt that said 'Speak' and the black jeans that he had picked out for him and put them on. Then he took the brown sweatshirt with the fur-trimmed hood and walked out after Mitsukuni.

* * *

((Only hours before))

"Alright, team," Tamaki said, and slapped a whiteboard. "Operation Get-Mori-and-Miyu-Alone-All-Day is now in action!"

"Right, boss!" The twins answered.

"Wait, what?" Haruhi asked. They were all sitting in her living room, all save Mori and Miyu of course. Tamaki had somehow aquired a whiteboard and written the name of his "operation" on it.

"Well, it's obvious there's a spark there, even if it's subtle," Kaoru began.

"And there's no way either of them are gonna act on it on their own, so--" Hikaru continued.

"You guys are gonna do it." Haruhi finished. They all nodded. "This is stupid. Kyoya, would you please tell them not to exploit your cousin's private life?"

"If they're affection in our charade were to be real, it would be authentic. Authenticity brings in more money," Kyoya's glasses glinted as he said this.

"You--you sell-out!"

"Your point?"

"Now!" Tamaki slapped the board again for attention. "Getting them alone means taking them both out of their comfort zones. This means--"

"Seperating Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai," Hikaru said.

"Also seperating Miyu-san from Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru added.

"Hunny-Senpai, can you handle being away from Mori-senpai all day?" Haruhi asked. Hunny nodded as he hugged Usa-chan.

"It'll be good for Takeshi to see that he doesn't always need to be there for me," Hunny explained. "He needs to be able to have his own life."

"Alright, so we'll stage a kidnapping of Hunny-senpai here--" Tamaki drew a circle on a spot near the entrance on the map of the amusement park. "We'll all split up to look for him. Kyoya goes this way, the twins this way, Haruhi and I will go off towards the Tunnel of Love--"

"Can't we just lose them in a crowd," Haruhi asked, obviously ticked at her 'assignment'. There was a silence, then Tamaki went to the corner into his emo fog.

"Papa just wanted to spend some time with his little girl..." He muttered as they all agreed on Haruhi's plan.

* * *

((fast forward to the amusement park))

"Mori-Senpai?"

"Ohtori-san."

"Is it just me, or did we just lose our entire group?"

"M-mitsukuni--!" Mori said, looking around for the little guy who had previously been holding his hand. Miyu had been holding onto Kyoya, but he had been ripped away by the crowd.

"No worries, I'll just call Kyoya!" Miyu said as Mori turned purple and looked like he was about to begin foaming at the mouth. She pulled her phone out and dialed his number.

'Hello, you've reached Kyoya Ohtori. I'm either counting money or assisting Tamaki with some kind of weird plot, so leave a message and I'll think about calling you back. _beeeep_.'

"Kyoya, call me!" She shouted, then hung up. She looked at Mori, who was calling Hunny.

'Hi! You've reached me, Mitsukuni Huninozuka. I'm probably eating cake with Takeshi and Usa-chan right now, but if you leave a message I'll be sure to get back to you! Bye-bye! _beeeeep_.'

Mori turned purple again as he hung up.

"No luck with the twins, Tamaki, or Haruhi either." Miyu said, hanging up her phone. "oh, well, they'll--ah!"

Mori had grabbed her and pulled her onto his back so she was getting a piggyback ride.

"M-mori-senpai!" She stuttered. "I'm wearing a skirt!"

"We can't afford to get any more seperated than we already are." He said. "We need to stay together."

"We can stay together while walking!" She protested.

"Apparently not." He said. "Now, where do you think they are."

"Well, usually in these situations, once you stop looking you find what you're looking for, right?"

"Right. Stay put." It was silent for about five minutes, and then:

"Mori-Senpai?"

"Hm."

"Could we stay put somewhere else? I think the kid behind us is looking up my skirt."

Mori turned quickly and glared at the kid, who turned a sickly shade of white and ran away. Then he walked over to a bench, where he let her down. She swayed a little, then steadied herself and sat down. She saw him looking concerned and smiled.

"It's okay, my blood sugar's probably just a little low--Mori-senpai?" But he had already dissapeared. He came back two minutes later with an ice cream, which he handed to her. "Oh! Thank you, Mori-senpai, but I have candy bars in my bag for this."

"I don't know how to take care of you if you collapse, so make sure you tell me when you need something." He said, then sat down next to her in silence.

"Mori-senpai...." She said quietly, then turned to eat her ice cream.

((Meanwhile, in the bush behind them))

"What's going on?"

"I can't see."

"Ow, somebody just stepped on my foot!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Tamaki hissed. "Look, he brought her ice cream."

"Well, if he hadn't she might've fainted," Kyoya said. "And then I might have to kill him."

"Oh, I see, _now_ you're concerned for her." Haruhi muttered.

"I'm bored," Hunny whined quietly. "Haru-chan, let's go on some rides!"

"Yes, let's." They left the grove of bushes and ran off towards the rides.

"Yeah, We're gonna go for the rides, too," Kaoru said.

"Good luck, Boss," Hikaru added as they exited.

"Come on, Tamaki, let's leave them alone." Kyoya said, pulling him out of the bushes by the collar.

"But I wanna see my plan work......"

* * *

Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed making it. Oooooh, Mori and Miyu are aloooooone O.O

what's gonna happen now?

Please review, **NO REVIEWS, NO NEW CHAPTER**

and I love new chapters, so review!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Not So Amusing: Part 2

((is eating brownies)) MYffllgummm ((swallows))

I mean, thanks for all your reviews! here's the next chapter!

* * *

Miyu bounced lightly on the bench, looking around at the amusement park. Mori was attempting to call Hunny again.

"No luck?" She asked as he hung up. He shook his head. She stood up and stretched. "Then let's forget about it. It's been an hour and a half, and we've been sitting on a bench this whole time. Let's go enjoy ourselves! I bet that's what they're doing."

Mori stood up as well. "I guess so."

"I have a feeling you've never been on a carnival ride, so starting off with a huge roller coaster might be a bit too much." She said, and tapped on her chin, trying to think about what they should do. She lightly hit her palm with her fist. "I know! The Ferris Wheel!"

"The ferris wheel." Mori repeated. He looked over to the Ferris wheel, easily the tallest structure in sight. It was a collosal object, and the line was pretty decent.

"Yeah! We can see the whole park from there, which means that we can easily pick which ride to go on next. C'mon!" She said, and began to walk away. He walked quickly to catch up with her, and they walked to the line for the Ferris wheel. After a few minutes of waiting in line, Mori realized something was missing.

"Ohtori-san?" He asked, and looked around. At first he didn't see her, but then he found her at one of the game booths. He walked over just in time to see the guy hand her three baseballs. "Are you going to play?"

"Uh-huh," She said. "I want that panda!" Mori looked up at the stuffed panda displayed. It _was_ cute. When he looked back, however, she had already lost. Steamed, she paid the guy another five dollars and tried again, also losing. She made a huffy noise and crossed her arms.

"Here," Mori said, stepping in. He paid the man and received three more baseballs. He realeased them all quickly, and all the bottles were knocked down. The guy at the stand looked dumbfounded as he handed Mori the panda.

"Mori-senpai, that was so cool! I really suck at this kind of thing--oh!" She said, as he handed her the panda.

"There. For you." He said quietly.

"N-no! Mori-senpai, you won this prize, it's yours!" She said, trying to give it back.

"No, it's yours," He repeated, and pushed it back to her. She stood there for a minute, contemplating whether or not she should take it, then finally smiled and hugged it.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai. I really love pandas." Now that she mentioned it, she did have a panda backpack, and a panda on her hairclip.

"No problem. It was simple." He said, and they walked back to the line for the Ferris wheel, which had dwindled so much that they almost immidiately got a seat. It was an old-fashioned one, the kind that only sits two and is open. Miyu bounced into the seat, and Mori sat next to her calmly. As the ferris wheel began to move, her grip tightened on the handles, though the smile never left her face.

"Wow! We're really, really high up!" She said, leaning back in her seat. "Really, really high up!"

"Yes." Mori said, and leaned forward to look down. His doing so caused the basket to sway. A squeak was heard from Miyu. He looked at her, but she just smiled.

"P-please don't do that, Mori-Senpai." She said, hiding her fear rather well.

"This?" He said, rocking it a little bit more. Her face turned white, but she kept smiling and nodded. "Alright. Seeing as you're afraid of heights."

"What? Me? Afraid of heights? I'm not afraid of anything!" She said, getting so animated that the cradle rocked again. She squeaked again and sat still. "I just have to focus on the view and not the fact that one bolt coming loose could plummett us both to our deaths."

"These things are very sturdy," He assured her.

"One bolt, Mori-senpai! One bolt and the whole thing could fall apart!"

"Look at that roller coaster." He pointed, trying to distract her. It worked.

"Wow! That looks so cool! That's what we'll go on next! And then we can go on that spinny ride over there! And then, one by one we will dominate all the roller coasters!" She shouted excitedly, not noticing she was making the cradle move.

_She's afraid of heights, but she loves roller coasters_, Mori thought to himself. _What an odd girl._

* * *

"Takeshi! Miyu-chan! Over here!" Hunny called from the entrance, where he and the others were standing.

"Where have you two been all day? We've been looking for you." Tamaki lied through his teeth.

"Where have WE been? None of YOU had your phones on! We looked for you, too!" Miyu steamed.

"But not before riding all the roller coasters, right Miyu?" Kyoya asked, knowingly. Miyu laughed.

"You know me a little too well, Kyoya." Miyu said, as Hunny climbed up Mori like a ladder.

"Did you have fun with Miyu-Chan today, Takeshi?" Hunny asked.

"Yes." He replied, looking at the panda bear hanging out of Miyu's backpack, then at her. Kyoya was ruffling her hair, but while she protested, she was laughing, like she'd been doing all day. He smiled slightly. "I had Fun."

Hunny smiled and hugged him. "That's great, Takeshi!"

* * *

Awwww, Takeshi Morinozuka's showing emotion! Cute, ne? I like that he won her a panda. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! ((anime hearts))

Please Review! No Reviews, no new chapter!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Ode to the Almost Wedded

Thanks for all your great reviews! this is the best fic i've ever done in my opinion.

I just got back from my drama camp where we performed A Midsummer Night's Dream, so you can bet it'll spill over into this story LOL

* * *

It was a lazy afternoon for the host club. It was Spa Day, so there had been a grand total of three guests that day. Hunny was fast asleep on one of the couches, and Mori was sitting next to him like a watchdog. Kyoya, having finished his acconting for the time being, was stretched out lazily on another couch, glasses in hand and eyes closed. Tamaki was entertaining the only guest, and the twins, Haruhi, and Miyu were playing blackjack. The quiet was peaceful, only interrupted by groans from Hikaru, who was losing badly and the occasional quiet "Hit me" uttered by the players.

Tamaki stood and stretched as his patron left the room. The sleepy silence had him enchanted, and he slumped into the nearest chair with a sigh, ready for a small nap. Kaoru and Hikaru yawned simultaneously as Miyu dealt the next hand. Haruhi rested her head on the table, peeking at her cards with one eye. Miyu's dealer visor was askew as she placed her head in her hand. The silence thickened...

The front door of music room three opened suddenly, breaking the silence and waking up most of the sleepy hosts. In the doorway stood a boy, shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He didn't greet anyone just started to walk over to the group playing cards. He pulled up a seat next to Miyu.

"Hello, my dear, long time no see." He smiled at her, a big, toothy grin.

"Hello Tasuki." She said, only sparing him a single glance. A few of the host club members exchaged quizzical glances.

"Yo, Kyoya!" He waved a half-wave at Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai to you." Kyoya said as he got up.

"Right."

"Um..." Haruhi looked at him. "Who exactly are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Tasuki Katsuya. I'm just here because for some reason or another, My dear Miyu has been avoiding me in the hallways." He looked at Miyu. "Now why might that be?"

"Maybe because I despise our situation."

"Awww, you really hate being betrothed to me THAT much?" Mori looked over, a hint of surprise in his usually stoic demeanor.

"Yes."

"Wait a sec, back up," Hikaru said in shock.

"Betrothed??" Kaoru asked.

"Unfortunately." Miyu muttered, and began to deal another hand. The round progressed slowly.

"Ouch, you hurt me, Love." Tasuki said, swaying dramatically with his hand over his heart.

"Betrothed??" Kaoru repeated.

"Yes." Kyoya said. "Just because her father refused the family fortune doesn't mean she doesn't still have to answer to the head of the family. Thus, she is betrothed to this rapscallion that is the heir to a different successful medical group."

"That's cold, cous." Tasuki said.

"Kyoya-senpai to you."

"Right."

"Wait, wait," Haruhi said, waving her hands. "So her family doesn't get any money from you guys, but she still has to answer to you?"

"That sucks."

"Can we not talk about it?" Miyu said.

"Well, we could always talk about what I have planned for us tonight," Tasuki said. "A dinner by the lake, a moonlit walk down the shores, a gondola ride down the river..."

"Sorry, I'm not much for boats." She said.

"Okay, then, how about a restaraunt? Something nice and expensive. Then we can walk down Main Street and I can buy you a nice dress or purse or something."

Miyu didn't answer, just looked as if she wanted to punch him. Kyoya came to her rescue.

"I'm afraid she will be spending the majority of the night with me," He said, his glasses glinting. "With all of us in fact. We're having a small get-together. Host club members only."

"Alright, I can sense when I'm not wanted--"

"Not well enough obviously."

"--but one day you will love me back, My dear. Until then, I will continue to attempt to woo you."

"Gag me with a spoon," Miyu said, not looking up as she dealt the next hand. Tasuki ignored this and walked out the door and down the hall. A silence filled the room awkwardly.

"So what do you all want to do tonight?" Kyoya asked. "I can't just make up an excuse and not follow through with it. That boy is shrewder than he looks."

"Let's all go to your house and just hang out," Miyu said. "Perhaps come up with themes for the host club?"

"Uh....yeah...." Tamaki agreed slowly--everyone was silent, wrapping their minds about what had just happened.

"Mmm.....Wha happened? Why's everyone so quiet?" Hunny yawned as he sat up. "Did I....Did I miss something?"

* * *

Mori came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and holding his towel in one hand to dry his short, black hair. He relaxed and fell back onto his bed. He had to be at Kyoya's in an hour, and he should probably get ready, but instead he melted back onto the bed and closed his eyes...he was so tired after today. He didn't know why, but the whole thing with Tasuki had really tired him out. He had almost fallen asleep in class.

With a sigh, he sat up again. Tasuki seemed like a decent guy, but if Miyu didn't like him, why should she be forced to marry him? If her father seceded from the family, it shouldn't even be an issue. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. IT rerally wasn't his problem, and he really shouldn't meddle where he didn't belong. Besides, he had to be at Kyoya's half an hour ago. Better late than never, right?

He stood up and stretched, casting his eyes around his room for something to wear. After deciding on a blue T-shirt, he pulled it on and hurried to get out of the house. As he hurried, he wondered what Miyu was thinknig about at this very moment.....

* * *

OMG Plot twist! Oh noes, how could I be so mean as to put a guy between them??? Oh jeez, don't kill me D:

No review no new chapter!

Sorry it was so late, School started and I've been so distracted!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Just the Beginning

Sorry it takes so long for me to update. I know, I know SLACKER. But I've been so busy what with school and plays and stuff like that......but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The first thing Mori noticed when he pulled up to Kyoya's house was that all the lights were out. That being weird in and of itself, it was topped off with Miyu standing at the door with a package in her arms, arguing with what seemed to be a maid. As he exited the car, he could hear the temper in her voice as she argued:

"What do you MEAN they left?!" He heard her say as he approached the stoop. "They can't have left! We were supposed to be here all night!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Ohtori, but they left about half an hour ago."

"Argh! Oh, hey, Mori-Senpai," she said when she noticed him. "Can you believe this? They just left without a word!"

"Actually," the maid continued, "they did leave this note for you two." Miyu put the package down and grabbed the note:

"Dear Miyu and Mori--

We got tired of waiting for you two, so we left. We were extremely bored and decided that we'd go to that Four Leaf Clover club down on the boulevard. You're welcome to come join us if you like! We're terribly sorry we couldn't wait, but Tamaki was giving me the puppy-dog eyes and I had run out of sweets for Hunny-senpai to eat.

Sincerely,

Kyoya."

Miyu's right eye twitched a second after she finished reading it, then turned back to the maid, who was obviously expecting to be scolded.

"I'm sorry I yelled, Mariana. You were just doing your job. Guess we'll just be on our way then, good night!" Mariana nodded quickly and closed the door. Miyu sighed. "Jeez, what an idiot! Kyoya knows I can't stand that place!" She picked up her package again and began to wander down the steps. Mori walked down, too.

"What's the Four Leaf Clover?" He asked.

"A super lame dance club that only plays American crap music like Ne-Yo and Lady GaGa. I can't listen to that music, lest my ears bleed."

"So do you need a ride home, then? I can call my driver."

"Nah, I plan on staying out a while longer. If I go home now, I betcha anything Tasuki's sitting on my front porch with a boquet of flowers waiting to ambush me when I get home. He's a freak that way."

"So what are you going to do?" She just shrugged and began to walk away swinging the package this way and that.

"I don't know. Probably just go find a small cafe or something. Looks like a night out on the town again."

"Alone?"

She shrugged again and kept walking. "Well, you probably want to go home, right? I see no other option."

He walked swiftly and caught up with her. "I have nothing to do at home, and I can't let you just wander into the city on your own."

"Well, then it's you and me and this package."

"Oh yeah....What is that?" Mori asked.

"Oh, this? I thought I'd bring some food over because Lord knows Kyoya can't cook for crap. I made a whole dinner for eight people and now it's all gone to waste."

They walked in silence for a few steps, now well over a block away from Kyoya's house. Mori's stomach made a grumbling noise, and he turned an exuberant shade of pink. Miyu laughed.

"Well, I guess it's not a total waste. We could eat it in the park up the street!" She suggested, smiling widely. Mori smiled back.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"That is soooooo not Orion! You can't even see Orion on this side of the planet! Now, if we were in America, we'd see it all the time, but that has got to be Scorpio!"

"Astronomy isn't my strong suit, I guess." Mori said, taking a sip of his iced tea.

They were spread out on a grassy hill in the park, only a small fragment of the meal lying around them. Miyu leaned back on her hands and smiled at the stars.

"I love Astronomy. Well, the fundamentals, anyway. Not so big on the mathematical equation stuff but constellations, now _those_ are cool." Mori looked at her for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. He never dreamed that sitting in a park around midnight was where one of his best meals would be spent, yet here he was, eating hand-rolled sushi and riceballs. In a park. At midnight.

Miyu lay down on her back, still staring at the sky. She stretched, stretching like a cat stretches, with all her might, and then she relaxed.

"Mori-senpai?" Miyu asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"You ever wonder what the stars are made of?"

"Isn't it stuff like hydrogen?" Mori asked back, making Miyu laugh a little.

"No, I know that. But I mean the essence of stars. What makes them glimmer so hard so as to reach us millions of miles away? Is it like the Lion King, with the dead kings in the sky? Or like The Princess and the Frog where it's a goodhearted firefly?" She spoke softly, with a hint of amusement at the idea.

"I can honestly say I don't know," Mori replied. It was quiet for a very long time, and then he continued: "What do you think?"

He got no reply. He looked over at her, and saw she was sleeping. He removed his jacket and went to put it on her and noticed something--her breathing was dangerously light. His mind raced, running through things that could go wrong just because of her diabetes...

"Ohtori-san?" He said quietly, shaking her slightly. She opened one eye and looked at him.

"What?" He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was worried--I mean, I thought......your diabetes....."

"That's right! I haven't taken any insulin tonight, that could've been dangerous! Thanks, Mori-senpai." She rummaged around her bag and produced her diabetes kit. Mori watched, slightly fascinated, as she tested her sugar levels and injected herself with insulin. "It's a tedious task, but it can save my life."

Mori went back to his side of the picnic area as she packed it all up again. Miyu stood and stretched.

"Man, am I awake now." She looked around. "Well, guess it's getting late, we should head ou--"

_As the stars lean down to kiss you_

_I lie awake and miss you_

_pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

"Whoops, that's my phone. Now, where'd I put my jacket?"

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me--_

"Ah ha! There you are? Hello? Oh, Tasuki, um, hi. That's weird, my phone didn't recognize your number.........whaddya mean you got a new number?...........I do NOT use your number as a way to screen my calls from you..........okay I do. No. No I can't..............Because....Because I can't." She smacked her forehead lightly, indicating the clear stupidity of the guy on the other line. "Because, Tasuki.....Because--BECAUSE I'M STAYING THE NIGHT AT KYOYA'S! Alright? Goodbye!"

She hung up the phone, a little more vehemently than she normally would have, and sighed. "Ugh, that was Tasuki. He was trying to see if I was done hanging out with the group yet and wanted to go on a date. Great, now what am I gonna do?"

"You could just go home."

She shook her head. "He kind of expects me to lie about these things now, so he checks up on me anyway. Total. Creeper."

"If you need a place to stay, you can always stay at my place."

Miyu smiled brightly. "Really? You'd help me lie to my dysfunctional fiance???"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! So I guess we could just clean up here and head out, then?" She bent down and began to pick up the remains of their dinner, and Mori did the same. She talked a while about all the stupid tricks Tasuki tries to pull to get her to go on dates, and then how her father felt about the betrothal (he's against it). Then, when Mori's driver was in sight, and everything was packed up, she turned to him.

"Thanks again, Mori-senpai. You're the best!" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek as thanks, then ran towards the car.

Mori stood, rooted to the spot, eyes wide, for another minute or so, and then followed her.

As he walked, he remembered, very briefly, the little girl from his dream.

* * *

Yay!!!! Another chapter!!!! And OMG PROGRESS!!!! Dinner under the stars, a little cheek action :3

The plot thickens!

Please review! I need to know if you like it!!!!


End file.
